


fur-real

by JakeJensen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mini, Ratings: G, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen
Summary: Отабек вот-вот собирается закончить этот неловкий для них обоих разговор по Скайпу, когда Юра тихо ахает и спрашивает:— Это твоя кошка?





	fur-real

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fur-real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707216) by [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy). 



> Фик переведен на WTF 2018 на diary.ru для команды WTF Otabek&Yura!!! On Ice 2018

Когда Отабек возвращается в Алматы после Финала Гран-при в Барселоне, то обнаруживает, что совсем не просто поддерживать дружбу, пока они с Юрой разделены часовыми поясами и расстоянием. В первые несколько дней, пока они были вместе, дружба с Юрой казалась такой естественной и легкой, что Отабек совсем позабыл, как неловко он может себя вести с незнакомыми людьми.

А Юра, даже если Отабеку не хотелось себе в этом признаваться, был для него новым.

И вот этот разговор по Скайпу, который Юра предложил ни с того, ни с сего, и близко не был таким непринужденным, как их общение в Барселоне. Поэтому Отабек был выбит из колеи. Без того адреналина, который бурлил внутри все те несколько дней в Барселоне, Отабек волновался о том, как он сейчас выглядит: не слишком ли вызывающая его пижамная футболка? Не слишком ли она короткая? Или ему все же стоило бы перед разговором надеть тот кашемировый свитер, который подарила мама? И не видно ли с такого ракурса, что у него в комнате не убрано? Спрятал ли он плакат с Юрой, который обычно висел на той стене?

Это неудобно, и, судя по тому, как Юра отвлекается от экрана, чтобы посмотреть на телефон, он испытывает те же чувства.

Отабек сдерживает разочарование, которое ощущает. Очевидно, есть только один способ справиться со всем — изобразить обрыв связи.

Отабек собирается вот-вот закончить этот неловкий для них обоих разговор, когда Юра тихо ахает и спрашивает:

— Это твоя кошка?

— Что? — переспрашивает Отабек и, обернувшись, видит трехцветную кошку, непонятным образом пробравшуюся в его квартиру. Она усаживается на прикроватной тумбочке. Отабек удивленно моргает, глядя на кошку, а потом поворачивается к Юре. Тот прямо-таки светится от удовольствия. — Ага, — врет Отабек, — конечно же, это моя кошка.

— Офигеть! Не знал, что у тебя есть кошка, — говорит Юра. — Поднесешь ее к экрану поближе? Хотя нет, подожди, она там так уютно устроилась. Поднеси к ней меня!

Отабек, все еще не пришедший в себя после ужасных потрясений, делает, как ему говорят, и кошка чудесным образом не выцарапывает ему глаза и не убегает.

— Она прекрасна, — выдыхает Юра. — Как ее зовут?

— Эм, — говорит Отабек и выдает первое, что приходит ему на ум. — Кошка.

Юра фыркает.

— Ты назвал свою кошку Кошкой?

— Ну, как минимум, это имя не вводит в заблуждение, — сухо отвечает Отабек.

Юра соглашается и, пожав плечами, начинает болтать о том, какие коты прекрасные («самые замечательные»), и как много их он собирается однажды завести («всех котов в мире»). И с каждым произнесенным Юрой словом неприятное ощущение в груди Отабека ослабевает, а говорить с ним становится все легче.

Отабек совсем не собирался врать Юре, но, похоже, ему придется это делать еще какое-то время.

***

Они начинают общаться все чаще. Не всегда по Скайпу, потому что у них обоих плотные графики тренировок, но они разговаривают уже пятнадцать дней подряд, не прерываясь, что, определенно, плюс в пользу Отабека.

Кошка… У нее нет ошейника, но она слишком ухоженная, чтобы быть бездомной. Отабек подозревает, что кошка принадлежит кому-то из его дома, но она слишком хитрая, чтобы он смог вычислить, в какую квартиру она уходит домой. Кошка — отличная тема, чтобы завязать разговор. Она помогает Юре воспрянуть духом, и с ней проще вести хорошие, несмущающие беседы.

Когда Юра впервые просит сфотографировать Кошку, Отабек прокрадывается на кухню в поисках подходящей еды, чтобы заманить ее обратно в дом и сделать кучу фотографий — собрать достаточно материала на случай, если Юра снова попросит.

На удивление, это оказывается сложно — попытаться заставить кошку делать то, что от нее хотят. У Отабека не получается приманить ее на размоченные в молоке хлопья (только они на тот момент оказываются у него под рукой), поэтому он идет в магазин за кошачьей едой. А вернувшись, обнаруживает, что Кошка приходила, пока его не было.

Отабек думает, что никогда не поймет котов.

***

— Ну давай, пожалуйста, — бормочет Отабек, пытаясь завлечь Кошку в ярко-желтую палатку, которую прислал для нее Юра. — Мне нужно сделать фотографию для Юры.

Кошка даже не смотрит на Отабека, а продолжает разглядывать что-то за окном, сидя на подоконнике.

— Юра расстроится, если не получит твою фотку в палатке, — пытается Отабек снова и машет ладонью перед мордочкой Кошки, чтобы обратить на себя ее внимание. — Тебе ведь нравится Юра, помнишь?

Так и есть, в смысле, Кошке он нравится.

Ну, или Отабек считает, что Юра нравится Кошке. Ведь она по меньшей мере обращает на него внимание, когда он воркует с ней по Скайпу. Или же, наоборот, Кошке нравится делать вид, что Отабека не существует, хотя это он ее кормит и позволяет бегать по квартире.

Вот ведь неблагодарная. 

Отабек вздыхает:

— Обещаю, что дам тебе на ужин вкусностей, если ты залезешь в палатку и посидишь там немного, чтобы я смог сделать фотки.

Кажется, на это Кошка реагирует.

Отабек улыбается и тянется рукой влево, чтобы постучать по верхнему шкафчику.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я говорю, да? Это быстро.

Кошка мяукает, и Отабек расценивает это как разрешение взять ее на руки.

***

— Как сегодня у Кошки дела? — именно так Юра начинает их разговор поздно вечером.

Отабек, если честно, понятия не имеет, ведь Кошка сегодня еще не появлялась.

— У нее все хорошо, — в конце концов говорит Отабек. — Но она сегодня не здесь, — продолжает он, предупреждая дальнейшие Юрины вопросы, и чертыхается про себя. Ему нужно было где-то спрятаться. А теперь предстоит придумать причину отсутствия Кошки. На днях он уже воспользовался оправданием с ветеринаром. — Эм, Азиза приходила, и я разрешил ей взять Кошку на время.

— Так мило с твоей стороны, — отвечает Юра. — Однажды Мила хотела одолжить Пётю, чтобы познакомиться с девчонкой из зоомагазина. Я отказал, потому что, блин, не собираюсь позволять Пёте участвовать в стремных ритуалах ухаживания.

Улыбка с лица Отабека не сходит, но он был к этому очень близок.

Ему стоило рассказать все Юре, он должен был признаться, что врал о том, что Кошка принадлежит ему, и только потом начать просить у него прощения.

Но Юра неожиданно выпрямляется.

— А! Я послушал ту подборку музыки, которую ты для меня сделал, — говорит он.

Из головы Отабека вылетают все предыдущие мысли.

— Тебе понравилось? — сияет он.

— Мне понравилось, — подтверждает Юра. — У тебя есть еще песни?

— Начну сейчас собирать для тебя новый плейлист, — говорит Отабек так, будто не сделал по меньшей мере три плейлиста за последние сутки, думая о Юре. И потом их разговор перетекает к обсуждению сета, который Отабек прошлой ночью играл в клубе.

Отабек даже не допускает мысли о том, чтобы сознаться, а потом, спустя четыре часа разговоров, Юра засыпает.

***

«Похоже, она набрала несколько килограмм. Наверное, ты хорошо ее кормишь».

Отабек хмыкает, читая сообщение от Юры.

Кошка, вероятно, прибавляет в весе, потому что теперь ест по два ужина — один у хозяина, а второй у Отабека.

Отабек бы не кормил ее, но он честно не хотел портить с ней отношения.

Вообще-то, когда Кошка не игнорировала переключающего каналы Отабека, а сидела рядом и позволяла себя гладить — это было даже мило.

Он чешет ее под подбородком, и Кошка урчит.

— Ой, сделай так еще раз, — говорит ей Отабек. — Я пошлю Юре видео.

***

— Подожди! Можешь вернуться на три шага назад?

— А? — спрашивает Отабек, отступая.

— Тот магазин вон там, это что, кото-кафе? — вскрикивает Юра.

Отабек смотрит вверх и, оу, да, это определенно кото-кафе. Он поворачивает телефон, чтобы Юра смог получше его рассмотреть.

— Нужно, чтобы ты привел меня сюда, когда я наконец-то приеду к тебе в гости, — говорит ему Юра.

— Конечно же, — смеется Отабек.

Юра улыбается.

— Мы можем взять с собой Кошку, — предлагает Юра. — Это будет круто!

— Ага, — говорит Отабек и серьезно намеревается списать все на плохую связь, если Юра услышит, как надтреснуто звучит его голос. — Конечно же, мы сможем взять с собой Кошку.

***

Использовать кошку в качестве темы для разговора просто прекрасно, пока до Отабека не доходит, что это может обернуться большей проблемой, чем он думает.

Кошка теперь практически краеугольный камень их дружбы, а Юра все еще не знает, что это кошка не Отабека.

Отабеку периодически хочется придушить себя подушкой, когда он про это думает. Может, если он умрет, то никогда не узнает, каким идиотом Юра будет его считать, когда выяснит правду.

***

Настоящие проблемы начинаются спустя два с половиной месяца этой чудовищной лжи. Юра сообщает Отабеку, что Яков наконец-то согласился дать ему двухнедельный перерыв в тренировках.

«И УГАДАЙ КУДА Я ХОЧУ ПОЕХАТЬ», — пишет ему Юра.

Не успевает Отабек испугаться, как на экране появляется новое сообщение.

«ПОДСКАЗКА: Я СЕЙЧАС ПОКУПАЮ БИЛЕТЫ НА ЧЕРТОВ САМОЛЕТ, ЧТОБЫ ПРИЕХАТЬ К ТЕБЕ И КОШКЕ. ЧЕРЕЗ ДВАДЦАТЬ ТРИ ДНЯ Я БУДУ В АЛМАТЫ».

Отабек тренируется на автопилоте, не уделяя особого внимания отработке деталей, но все не настолько плохо, чтобы тренеру захотелось поговорить с ним на эту тему. В тот момент, когда Отабека отпускают, он направляется прямиком в ближайший приют для животных.

***

Отабек не паникует.

— Ты явно в панике, — говорит Азиза по телефону. — Сколько зоомагазинов ты уже обошел?

Несколько. Не так много, раз уж он не нашел подходящую трехцветку, чтобы выдать ее за Кошку.

— Тебе нужно…

Выкрасть Кошку.

— ...успокоиться и, наверное, просто поговорить с Юрой. Уверена, он не слишком сильно обидится, если ты нормально все объяснишь. В смысле, кажется, это будет даже весело.

— Ты считаешь, что это все смешно? — хмыкает Отабек. — Передай телефон Дамире. Мне нужно поговорить с кем-то более разумным.

Азиза фыркает.

— И это говорит мне человек, который притворяется, что у него есть кот, чтобы очаровать парня, в которого втрескался, — говорит она, а потом отдает мобильный.

— Во-первых, ты не будешь похищать кошку, — говорит Дамира прежде, чем Отабек может что-то возразить.

Он слышит, как на фоне Азиза добавляет:

— Черт, я почему-то не думаю, что он на такое способен.

Отабек стонет.

***

На следующий день Отабек избегает разговора с Юрой — его слишком накрывает виной и паникой, и он ссылается на дополнительные часы тренировок.

«Ахаха, это правильно. Тренируйся, через девятнадцать дней мы ведь все равно будем проводить кучу времени вместе», — пишет Юра, и это совершенно не помогает Отабеку успокоиться.

Отабек несколько дней держит окна наглухо закрытыми, пытаясь сделать их Кошко-непроницаемыми. Вряд ли он сможет смотреть на Кошку и не думать, в какие неприятности из-за нее влип. И ведь он сможет хотя бы притвориться, что проблемы не существует, если не увидит ее пару дней?

***

— Эй, ты в последнее время странно себя ведешь. Все хорошо? — спрашивает Юра однажды вечером.

— Я в порядке, — врет Отабек. Это смешно, но он продолжает врать, хоть ложь и повлекла за собой все эти неприятности. — Я просто устал. Тренер гоняет меня сильнее, чем обычно.

— Оу, — Юра кивает. — Напомни мне надрать ему задницу, когда я приеду.

Когда Юра приедет и обнаружит, что Отабек все время врал насчет Кошки, он, наверное, даже не захочет с ним больше дружить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вступиться за него перед тренером.

Отабек заставляет себя улыбнуться.

— Юра, он ведь мой тренер, — говорит он. — Ты не можешь угрожать ему, ведь он пытается помочь мне стать лучше.

— Я могу, и я сделаю это через примерно две недели. Вот увидишь.

Две недели. Четырнадцать дней. Оставшееся количество дней, в течение которых Отабек будет другом Юры.

Он вздыхает.

— Ладно, хватит, — произносит Юра, и его резкий тон пугает Отабека. — Ты ведешь себя странно с тех пор, как я сказал тебе про приезд в Алматы. Если тебя напрягает мой приезд — так и скажи. Я не хочу приезжать к тебе, если ты не хочешь меня там видеть.

— Это не… Конечно же, я хочу, чтобы ты…

— Забей, — обрывает его Юра. Он заметно расстроен.

Отабек думает про все то бесчисленное количество сообщений, которые проигнорировал, потому что слишком волновался из-за всей этой истории с Кошкой. И о том, с каким трудом Юра пытался вывести его на разговор в последние пару дней. Он снова облажался.

— Я собираюсь сдать билеты, — говорит Юра. — Я поговорю с тобой… Ну, похоже нескоро, учитывая, как сильно ты занят в последнее время. Пока…

— Кошка не моя, — выпаливает Отабек.

Юра застывает на месте, перед этим явно намереваясь завершить звонок.

— Что?

— У меня нет кошки, — говорит Отабек. — Она соседская. И я даже не знаю, чья именно, — он сглатывает. — Мне… жаль.

Юра удивленно моргает.

— Подожди, — говорит он. — Ты говоришь, что Кошка не твоя?

— И зовут ее, наверное, не Кошка, — тихо добавляет Отабек.

— Не понимаю, — говорит Юра. — Почему ты притворялся, что у тебя есть кошка?

— Я… — Отабек трет ладонью лицо. — Я не знаю. В первый раз говорить по Скайпу было так стремно, нам обоим было неловко, и потом ты… выглядел таким счастливым, когда увидел Кошку. Так вышло, а потом я просто не знал, как исправить ситуацию, не выставляя себя лжецом, так что я продолжал…

— Врать, — заканчивает за него Юра.

Отабек кивает и отводит взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на свои ладони.

— Прости.

Юра долго молчит. У Отабека даже начинает слегка покалывать глаза от мысли, насколько сильно сейчас разозлится Юра, но потом он слышит первые вспышки смеха.

Отабек смотрит на него, чтобы убедиться наверняка, но Юра на кровати уже складывается пополам от хохота.

— Господи, блядь, Боже, Отабек Алтын, — говорит он, когда немного успокаивается и снова может говорить. — Ты просто нечто.

Отабек вздрагивает.

— Прости.

— Какими еще большими секретами ты хочешь со мной поделиться? — спрашивает Юра. — Может, тебе на самом деле не нравятся коты?

— Нет, конечно, — быстро отзывается Отабек. — Я люблю котов. Мне нравилось, когда Кошка была рядом. У меня просто нет своего кота.

— Окей, хорошо. Иначе дружбе сразу пришел бы конец.

На то, чтобы понять, о чем речь, у Отабека уходит непростительно много времени.

— Но… А из-за всего этого — нет?

Юра хмыкает.

— Нет, — просто отвечает он и пожимает плечами. — В смысле, не клево, если ты продолжишь мне врать. И ты определенно не должен был врать мне по поводу всякой важной хрени, но… — он улыбается. — Это было прикольно.

Отабек облегченно выдыхает.

— Обещаю, что больше никогда тебе не совру, Юра.

Юра удовлетворенно кивает.

Отабек на некоторое время задумывается, и потом решает, что раз уж он дал обещание, то нужно показать Юре, что он его держит.

— И в интересах полного открытия…

Юра сужает глаза.

— На самом деле мне не нравится эта футболка с тигром, которая на тебе сейчас, — заканчивает Отабек, наконец-то позволяя себе улыбнуться Юре.

Юра обрывает звонок и отключается.

***

На Юре надета футболка с тигром, когда Отабек забирает его из аэропорта. Потому что в этом весь Юра.

— Я привез тебе такую же, — говорит он вместо приветствия и ухмыляется, швыряя в Отабека пакетом.

Отабек закатывает глаза, но все равно надевает ее.


End file.
